


Runt

by haso12123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haso12123/pseuds/haso12123
Summary: Our character just moved into a new town with her two pups Jack and Zeus, she's always moving, she's been running her whole life. From herself, from her demons, she never stays in one place too long. However moving into this town spelled more trouble than usual. Not one but two mates? To add to this a family that won't leave her alone.Marco/Sabo/OC
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo/Orignal character, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo, Marco/Sabo/OC, Sabo/Original Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF THE ONES I CREATED. Thank you! :)

Howls 

That was following me howls

But it’s not the howls that scared me 

No 

It was the wolves behind me that terrified me 

The pounding of paws on the earth 

The earth shattering breathes that left me

Shook my very core

I was scared 

But I had to leave

I needed to leave 

I needed freedom

The growls were getting closer 

It wasn’t before I made a quick glanced back 

That I noticed 

How much I had lost ground

The snaring was almost at my tail.

\---

I signed as I finally got to the house I bought in the middle of the woods. Away from any known territories. The closest one was near the town but thankfully it wasn’t anywhere too close by. Excluded from everyone else. That’s how I liked it. 

Shutting off the engine I popped out, Zeus getting excited hopping out of my truck right after I did. Happily running around exploring his new territory with Jack following right behind. Their barks of excitement, well, Jack’s barks, Zeus didn’t really bark, at all really. He was one of the more human smart dogs. He was also the troublemaker as well. Getting poor Jack into trouble all the time but acting all innocent like it was never his plan. Honestly, it’s funny from an outsider point but frustrating from the pack members point. Yes, pack member. My dogs have a tiny bit of wolf in them, and even if they didn’t, I’d still treat them as such, they are family. We may not be the same species, but we are family. 

Watching them run around playing a game of tag of sorts I began to stretch my sore limbs. Hearing bones crack and feeling muscles protest from the hours on end stiffness from driving. A little cabin in the middle of the woods, away from society away from the pack I’m running from, small, peaceful, quiet, with a huge ‘backyard’. Just the way I like it.

Taking a deep breath looking at the baggage’s in the trunk, I began to unload and carry thinking into our new home. But not before letting the dogs in to sniff out their new territory. Looking around the house I quickly decided to leave out whatever I took out from my trunk on the front porch. Got to clean the hell out of this place before I bring all my things in. Quickly going through my things, I found that I had enough for a quick clean, but not a thorough clean. Just enough to get my thinks in the house I guess before quickly going into town for a moving in shop.

\----

Costco is the best. Buy things in bulk, save in bulk. They have everything to furniture, groceries, blankets and whatnot, to clothes, to cooking ware to EVERYTHING. A one store one shop thing! Including electronics and jewelry! YES! I LOVE Costco. When you step out, there is Costco pizzaaaa for so cheap! The best part is that I can get my furniture delivered! And it’s coming in so soon too! Humming happily back to the truck where my babies were waiting already getting excited at the sight of me and food! Just as I was about to cross the parking lots to my truck my merry mood disappeared. I smelled werewolf’s, I could have sworn that they were located a bit farther than here! 

My jolly walk had turned into a slow panic rising jog to my truck. Quickly throwing things into the truck I it barely shutting from the large haul I pushed into there. Jumping into my car with my box of pizza I started my truck. Snips and sniffs from my dogs ignored as they rubbed themselves into me. I quickly back out and speeded away from the area, quickly hitting it the highway, to escape. To stay away. Forever. 

\----

After making it back into the safely of the home I sank down after shutting the door. My head between my knees taking deep breaths. Okay so apparently less going into town… GREAT! That’s just great. Well I guess it’s a good thing I enrolled for online classes, right? Haha.. thinking ahead, woohoo! Taking a last deep breathe I finally look up to see my dog’s faces shoved into mine with licks and nudges. Giving a small laugh I stood up and went back outside, time to bring in the haul. 

\--

After bringing everything in I finally sat down with my cold pizza giving the pups a slice as well mixed in their dog food. Not too much, it’s not good for them. Thankfully the family that owned this place were only gone for a year or two. Meaning they left things behind like a stove, fridge, washer and dryer. Huge convince and money saver! Financial aid and scholarships can only go so far. Thank God for governmental aid. Especially to college students. After putting everything away I opened my laptop in search of more scholarships, after applying for some while submitting some previous ones, I began to grow tired. Time for bed.  
Getting ready for bed I could not help but think about what happened earlier today, I tried to sleep. I really did but I couldn’t. My babies were asleep on my bed I could not help but think if I should go for a run or not. 

I mean, a run shouldn’t hurt right?

Right? 

Fuck it I’m going on a run… 

\--

The dogs woke up briefly wanting to follow me. I only let them out for their restroom business before locking them in. I wanted to go one a run, a werewolf one. They do their best to keep up and they do but I wanted to go faster. I didn’t want to stop. It was a good opportunity to create my own territory so to speak. So, when outside werewolves come, they know that this area is claimed. Usually for the most part they are respectful and stay out. 

Running around after marking my territory I decided to explore a little more. If there were neighborhood werewolves it would be good to know exactly where they were in order to steer clear. Going deeper into the forest made more alive, made me feel more alive. Nothing helped with my stress levels better than running in my wolf form. It wasn’t easy being the runt of the pack, nor did it make it any easier to be a lone wolf. Wolves were meant to travel in packs. 

I ran from mine, a decision I will never forget nor regret. I left before they decided to sell me off into the other packs or make a sex trade of me. Never meet my biological family members outside of them being called traitors. Whatever they did caused a lot of hate and anger in the pack, I was too young to remember. But I was said that they were killed for betraying the pack, but the pack was still angry. They’d lash out on me, a lot. So I left. I left mainly because the older I became the more I began to catch the attention of the pack leader. I ran and I’ve been running since I was 13. Thankfully I been left alone since. Turning 21 in a couple of months. Started college early, did well in school. Got a shit ton of scholarships just for that. Even though I’m taking online classes but hey, it was completely free, and I still get more to my personal expenses. 

So yeah, at the moment I like it as is. Except the one time a pack leader was very much so trying to get me to join his pack. I said no of course. As much as I yearn for it, I can’t be in a pack. No way in hell. I’m not going to do it. I was born into a pack and I just don’t like how they run things, especially if you’re a runt. You’re a target for everyone. Does not matter how many so-called friends you make, if you’re a runt. No one wants you. If they do well, if that’s not sus then I don’t know what is.  
After being a good couple miles out from my turf I noticed different scents. Though it’s not the line or anywhere close to it I decided to follow alongside the scent that was distant. Keeping it that way. Running through in a relatively straight line until I noticed the scents completely disappeared. I began to think I was far away from the other pack’s territory. My posture relaxed a bit letting go of the tension I did not know I built up. 

Turning a bit away from the territory I went further ahead toward a cliff side. Having a nice view of the forest I decided to rest there a bit. Lowering my body down and a harsh puff I was settled. Before I knew it, I was comfortable, my thick fur warming the soil beneath my body, it was relatively good weather as well. I didn’t smell any moister in the air, the sounds of the wildlife and rustles of trees and crickets lured me to sleep before I even knew it. 

\--

In the back of my mind somewhere I heard thundering. No…

I think it was paddling. Like steps on the forest floor

No…

Not steps, paws. 

There were paws, running in the forest. I heard soft barks and possibly skips? Hops?

What a strange dream. 

But the sounds were getting closer. 

Louder. 

My eyes snapped open. Shit. 

How could I be so stupid. I need to get out of here. Right now. 

I bolted, away from the cliff back into the deep forests, I heard the steps slow down before heading in my direction. 

Shit, I ran faster, but It wasn’t long before I heard them only a little less than a mile away. I began to zig zag, before finding a river, jumping in it swimming my way across. After making it across I didn’t stop, I kept running. From the sounds of it there was 2 of them. Making a glance back I saw them pacing back and forth, but they didn’t cross. Thankfully they stayed behind. 

I didn’t want to take any chances. I ran everywhere for a good 2 hours or so before finally making my way home. I didn’t want them tracking me. 

\--

That was too close of a call, it was not long before I open the door to my house and was greeted with happy nips and jumps on my person. They began sniffing around me making sure I was okay before darting off to use their restroom. Leaving the door open I open the fridge and started cooking. Making 2 dozen eggs, mental thank you to Costco, alongside some sautéed vegetables and a whole giant stake. For me and my dogs. 

You know for a runt you’d think I ate very little since I’m so small, but I think I still need more food, no matter how much I ate my form was very small. My wolf form even smaller. Thankfully I bought a lot of food from Costco, hopefully it lasts me till the end of the week. I’ll just stay in my house, away from the other pack’s territory. Better yet I’ll just not get out of my house for a good couple day and hope for the best. 

That is exactly what I did, the only time I stepped outside was to go on a small walk around the house, no changing forms, staying human. And to let the dogs out.  
It’s almost a week now, and my fridge is almost empty, completely. Meaning I got to go back to town…


	2. Back in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF THE ONES I CREATED. Thank you! :)

“Any sight?”

“No, whoever they are, they’re deep in their territory.”

“We can’t confront them unless their out…”

“Yeah…” 

“I’m sure they’ll come out soon enough.”

“As long as their non threatening it should be ok.”

“Yeah… “

“Is something wrong yoi?”

“It’s just, their scent… I’ve never smelled anything so heavenly, other than yours…”

“You were with Ace at the time right?”

“Yeah, the scent is now gone, and we can’t get too close to their territory on Pop’s orders.”

“I’m sure they’ll stop by again, the closest town is ours, we’re bound to run into each other.” 

“Yeah.. your right..” Worry began to fill his dark eyes, as he began to frown in thought.

“Don’t worry about it love, I’m sure we’ll figure it out yoi.” With a loud sigh he agreed saying quick goodbyes before hanging up the phone. 

He still couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

\--

It’s official… I’m out of food. 

Fuckity fuck. Time to shop…

I drove to town with my windows rolled up, holding onto the fear that if I opened the windows my scent would linger and cause a trail, I know that that was not possible and if it was it would be very faint. But I was scared. Arriving to Costco I parked my car and essentially fast paced myself in there. I made sure I was covered from head to toe trying to keep myself to myself as possible. I washed all my clothes today dumped a whole lot of softener on, I may be dying from the scent but at least it’ll keep the others away right? 

Getting to the dairy section I grabbed myself some eggs and milk before going out to the meat section. The scent of the softener was so overwhelming that I was blind to scents that I had to relay on my vision and sound more. I couldn’t smell anything. Adding a good couple of chickens and steaks into my cart, I began to move to the frozen section, best stock up on frozen food too. 

I was down the frozen vegetable and fruit aisle, looking for some frozen berry bags I found that there was only 2 left. Opening the door I reached in by stepping on the little step of the frozen second and pushed my arm all the way in. Successfully grabbing a bag, I went in for the other one, but it was way further down. Quickly opening the door again, I repeated the action for a good few seconds before I left a presence behind me. I froze as a warm chest pressed against mine and a much longer arm reached in and pulled it out. They stepped away. 

“I think you were reaching for this miss.” A silky soft voice said. 

Turning around was a man in a blue suit, he was tall and he had blond hair, he wore gloves over all looking stylish. He had a friendly looking smile with a scar running down the side of his face. Completely handsome. I stood there dumbstruck staring at his face un-moving. My brain decided not to function, I forgot words all together.   
“…a.. y… ye…yeah…t..my apolo…I mean…. Uhh.. the different one… uh. Um…uh... thank! …uh you! Thank you!” 

He looked at me struggling to find words as I began to turn red in embarrassment. He chucked sending shivers down my spine as he handed me the bag of frozen berries. I quickly grabbed it only to drop it. Quickly bending down to pick it up he followed, the most cliché thing happened first we bump heads like some middle school or old school high school Disney movie. Then both reach for the dropped object hands touch, stand up at the same time. 

Fuck my life. 

He smiled at me before taking a deep breath and freezing. He stood there body stiff, motionless for a good couple of seconds, at that point the ‘magic’ left my body and I tried pulling the bag away from him, but he would not left go. 

He whispered something under his breath. 

“Mate.”

It was like someone threw a bucket of ice-cold water over my naked body as I too froze. I could not breathe his scent. I could not breathe. I really fucking hope he’s not talking about me. I really fucking hope so. Though that was running through my mind. My heart began to swell but fear was rushing back in before I knew it, I started to back away. Bumping into the fridge the handle painfully pushing into my back snapped me further into my senses. He began to come toward me as I began to slide away. 

“Ah… I think I need to go home now.” 

“Wait! I-”

“Hey! Can you two move?! You blocking customer who are trying to shop.” Some middle-aged lady said loudly with short blond hair glaring at the both of us.

“I am so sorr-”

I left before he finished his sentence taking my cart and running down the aisle.

“WAIT!”

I left the aisle for the center rows and labyrinth of snacks and clothing, where it was most crowed, I could hear the rude remarks behind me. The complaints of other customers followed by the apologies. Rounding several corners, I was debating abandoning my food and getting the hell out of there. Going into the clothing section I began to strip, taking off the hoddie and 2nd sweater. A ridiculous amount of layers I wore trying to disguise my actual scent. I looked around people and saw a woman slowly putting jacket I was wearing down, the price had gone up when I first bought it. Quickly walking up to her knowing this was going to an awkward conversation. 

“Hi! I was wondering, do you want these?” I asked nervously. She looked at me in confusion. 

“I bought myself the wrong size, this was a while ago and forgot to return it. Too late now, but I saw you looking at these and I was wondering if you’ll want mine? I only wore it once I swear.” It was true, I wore it today only. 

“Are you.. are you sure?” She asked me. 

“Yeah! Totally! Sorry for the weird conversation, I just didn’t want it to collect dust on my shelf.” 

“Thank you!!” She beamed at me, and I smiled back. 

Hearing feet shuffles somewhere behind me I realized it was time for me to go. 

“Alrighty! We’ll I got to go! But thank you for taking it from me!"

“Thank YOU for giving it, you made my day! I’ve been wanting these for the longest time! Are you sure you don’t want me to pay?” 

“NO worries and no haha, thank you though, I got it on sale so.” I need to go.. 

“Thank you!” I need to go right now.

“No worries! Have a great rest of your day!” And with that I pushed my cart away from me, somehow holding the growing panic in me. As I practically ran to the store clerks. Seeing one luckily empty I started quickly loading my things. 

“Hello! We in a rush today aren’t we?” The store clerk was a middle-aged man, looking somewhere in his 30s possibly close to his 40s.

“Yeah, I think my dogs chewed something up or something, I got call from the neighbors, they got into their backyard.”

“Yikes! Well, I’ll do my best to get through as fast as possible hahaha!”

“Thank you!” I said gratefully. As he was scanning, I began to look around hoping I don’t catch the blond gentleman. 

“Did you forget something little lady?” The store clerk asked. 

“No, I’ll come back later, right now I need to leave.” I replied and he smiled at me in sympathy. 

“I got dogs myself.” He said laughing.

“Really?” I asked to keep the conversation going, he was almost done. 

“Yeah, a whole house of them.” He began to laugh I looked down to his name tag. 

“Must be very exciting, I bet you’re never bored.” I said as I began to put in my card and input my pin. 

“No! There is always something going on with the mutts haha!” I smiled politely back. When the card said accepted and pull away I did. Glancing back at his name once more I smiled back one more time as I grabbed my cart. 

“Thank you Mr. Teach.” He smiled very widely laughing merrily.

“Hahaha! No problem kiddo! You stay safe out there!”

“I’ll do my best.” I replied honestly. As I jogged to the exit, hearing his blooming laughs behind me. 

Once out I ran to my Truck, cursing myself for parking so far. Once by it I did my best to put everything in without breaking the eggs. After I took the cart to the drop off station. 

“WAIT!” My heart dropped, as I saw the blond gentleman running towards me from across the parking lot. Time to go time to go time to go!!!

Jumping into the truck I started the engine and backed away, he was almost at my tail before I speed away. Getting more and more scared at the stop signs I could see him running toward my truck again. When he started to get closer I decided to just skip the last stop sign, praying I didn’t miss a cop. Thankfully there was no sirens only the hoking of cars and the thump of my wheel hitting the curve as I finally hit the streets and into the empty highway leading into the mountains. 

I drove for a good 20 mins before I had the courage to look at my mirrors.

I got away, I thought to myself before looking in the rear mirror to see blond hair and black coal eyes staring at me from the middle of my trunk. 

I did the most logical thing that made sense to me at the moment.

I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!" Which mind you, adds a lot of pressure and this has happened before where I have lost all motivation to continue.   
> Instead tell me what you liked and what you look forward to, trust me, you comments make my look forward to these things as well!   
> Thank you! <3 :]


	3. Meeting Sabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF THE ONES I CREATED. Thank you! :)

Slamming the brakes at 70mph was not the best idea. But it happened. He went slamming into my back windshield with a painful grunt. 

I sat in my car thinking whether I should abandon my truck and just run. But I could not afford another truck. I could not afford another truck, and my food spending is already a black hole. I spend almost 200 a week on food. This is including scholarships and paid online internship jobs. I could not afford another car let alone truck. 

Shakily I started driving and pulling my self to the side of the highway and stop my truck, turning off my engine. Taking a deep breath, I opened the glove compartment and grabbed the pepper spray, I opened my door and with shaky legs stepped out. 

I don’t know how I did not fall when my legs touched the ground, but when I say my limbs where shaking, they were shaking. Slowly walking closer to the groaning, saw him sit up and look toward me in a painful looking manner. Finally standing up he move to the side of the truck closest to me and hopped out, I could hear his bones cracking while he was doing so. Once down he gave me a pain filled polite smile. 

“Hi.. my name is-”

“Please leave.” I interrupted him, my nose was still clogged. I best get this over with, before I get a whiff of him then it’ll be harder. 

He looked hurt, dumbstruck. 

“I, I want to be left alone… I’m sorry.” I knew it was selfish of me, but I was scared I wanted to go home. Once he found out what I was it’ll hurt even more, I was a dying wolf. Runts don’t live long, especially without packs. Packs don’t like runts, usually they kill them off. That’s just how it is. Not to mention mates reject runts. Especially female runts. That was just how it is. 

“I only planned to live here for about a year, I’ll stay away from your pack, and your territory. The only time I’ll step into it is when I need to buy food, or other necessities. That’s it. I am sorry if I cause a disturbance, to make up for it. I can drive you to somewhere close to where you live or whatever.”

I quickly shut my mouth after wards. I could feel my emotions bumbling up. I took a deep breathe trying my hardest to seem cool and mellow. Trying not to cry.  
“…Hello, my name is Sabo, I’m…I’m your mate. What’s your name?”

“It does matter, would you like me to drop you off?” I said, doing my best to ignore his name. Feeling bad for cutting him off earlier. 

“I’d rather we talked?”

“I’d rather I left. I have classes... I need to get to them.” I replied lamely. 

“Can I get your number, or would you like to arrange a time to meet? Like some coffee? Or café? Anything?” 

“I, I am sorry, but… I don’t want anything... to do… with you...” I said, keeping the tears locked in, I could not stare him in the eyes. Staring at his black dress shoes instead. 

“… I see…” He said, I could hear his voice drop as well as his sadness. 

“I…I’m sorry. But I just can’t have a mate.” Please just leave. 

“Mind if I ask you why?” He asked hopefully. I starred at anything but him. 

“I… it’s personal.” I could feel myself start to crack. Just go away. You don’t need me. 

“Well, would you like to be friends instead?” He asked, his voice calm and understanding. But I was scared, I was scared that if I looked up, he would be angry, upset.   
I shook my head. 

“I… see.” His voice shook. 

I bit my lip, my eyes tearing up a bit. Not daring to look up, eyes focused on his shoes, wishing he’d just walk away. Please, just walk away. 

“But I’m not one to give up easily.” Next thing I knew his faced appeared in my vision. He was knelling in front of me. With a white gloved hand to his heart he looked at me with a smile. Looking at my happily, excited even. He pulled his left hand glove off and gently grabbed my hand. 

I felt spikes shoot up my arm, my eyes opened in surprise and it seems like he felt it too because he smiled even wider. He leaned down and brushed his lips on the back of my hand.

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet you little miss.” My heart shook as the tear left my eye, my eyes began to water as I clenched my jaw to stop the wiggling of my mouth. I wanted to cry, I was so happy, he seemed so nice. But I knew it wouldn’t last. 

I clammed up. 

I grew angry. 

I wanted to burn trees. 

I wanted to destroy. 

I wanted to beat myself up. 

I wanted to leave. 

I started to back away, pulling my hand away from his, he didn’t let go for a couple of seconds. But when he did, he did so painfully. 

“I need to leave, I’m sorry.” Taking him home be damned, he could walk home for all I cared. I opened the door to the truck and started the engine again. I began to drive away, mot once did I look back until I rounded the corner, I saw him standing there. Alone, in the middle of the road watching me drive away. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch something. I wanted to run.

I blasted music not really listening until I got home. My limbs were shaking, it would have been from the adrenaline, fear, anxiety, my wolf needing to run or all the above. I took everything out of the truck not even trying to properly organize I threw everything in the fridge. Shutting it close I opened the door and stripped before phasing. 

I went on a run. 

\--

Feeling the crumbling dirt between my paws, feeling it shift, move, change form with every step I took as the wind blew against me. The rushing of bushes and branches, the jumps of the little cliffs built up on the forest floor was exhilarating. It felt like I was flying, soaring through the forest, it was addicting. The feeling of my enhanced senses, the rushing wind clearing my nostrils. 

Smelling the moss in the air, the tree barks, the blooms, the grass and other herbs I pass by felt like home. It’s like coming home from a long day and smelling the food that is prepared making it feel like home. That’s how the forest smelled to me, home. No matter how angry I was, or upset, running felt freely. 

Even as my lungs protested, I still pushed through, even if my overworked limbs protested, I still pushed through. I always hated being a runt, being a runt meant you were born weak. You had a difficult time keeping up, you held the pack back. You were born sickly and even if you should survive you will always remain small and weak. I hated it. I hated my reflection, I looked like a normal sized wolf. But if you were a werewolf you are double if not triple that size. I on the other hand could pass for a regular wolf. Which is shameful because the stronger you were the more of a high regard you were, anything other than that is just disregarded. If anything, ever went wrong the runt was always used as a scapegoat. Your very existence is wrong. 

With a loud growl I tackled the elk quickly snapping its neck with a loud pop. Killing it quickly and painlessly. I stood there panting the shaking of my limbs catching up to me, feeling myself slide to the forest floor. I was weak, even the smallest of things tire me out, I was sick, I was dying, all because I was a lone wolf. I’d rather go down this way then feel the hurt and betrayal of my so called pack members. The familiar pain in my limbs began to come back. Taking a deep breathe I quickly realized that I had left my territory, meaning I wasn’t safe. This was unclaimed turf, meaning anything could happen, or better yet. Anyone could pass by. 

Forcing myself to stand up I began to drag the elk toward my territory, it was only a mile out. Quickly making myself comfortable I began to go toward it. Smelling the fresh kill, my wolf and I could not stop the salivate dripping off my chin. But we both knew; it was unsafe for us to linger hear and drop our guard. 

Pulling myself into a jog I began to make my journey home. It was going great for about, say 10 minutes. Until I smelled another wolf in the area. My jaws instantly clamped harder onto the animal, my senses immediately became alert. I began to wonder whether I should just ditch the elk and just run. Pulling even harder forcing my aching limbs into a forced run. 

Barks resounded as the wolf from the sounds of it began running toward me. I left my pray. I ran like a coward. I didn’t know the wolf but I know that as long as I was in my territory I was relatively safe, at least if they played by the rules. It wasn’t long before I saw the breakout from the bushes, heading straight toward me. 

Making a sharp right to avoid them gave me some time but like the true werewolf they were it didn’t take them long to recover. Looking back for a second was my downfall, they weren’t at my tail but they came right around me and pushed me from the side. The side where I was not looking. With that harsh shove I went straight into tree. Knocking my head into it blurred my vision, the wolf was huge his teeth were pulled back as he closed in on me. 

I growled back rising back up not wanting to give up, if I was going to die I want to at least make an effort to live. Pulling my mouth, I revealed my teeth with a loud snare. Rising my shoulders making my self look bigger my all my hairs were standing. My head well above the rest of my body trying to intimate the other wolf. I began to walk away from the tree and soon we were circling each other. Snaring, barking at each other, licking our teeth, challenging one another. The dirt grey wolf made the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
> Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Thank You <3


	4. Running into Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF THE ONES I CREATED. Thank you! :)

Jumping straight into my face, I dodged quickly turning my neck to bite into its neck. It gave a loud howl in response before snaring and using its own body to pin me with its own. By now my back was to the floor and the offending wolfs snapping jaws were toward my face. Once again, I dodge and tried to use it to sink my teeth in again but this time it caught me in the shoulder. Forcing my back onto the forest floor, and sinked its teeth further into my shoulder with a loud growl. I gave off whimpers, I knew what it was trying to do, it was trying to make me submit. 

Fuck no. 

Turning my body I forced my teeth into his shoulder as well. Biting hard, I pushed his body with my own. Tearing my own flesh in the process, it was enough to push him away long enough to begin circling each other again before both of us lunging at one another, both biting scratching fur and flesh off each other. Our jaws relentless. I didn’t stop. Neither did they. But it was obvious who was the weaker one.

At some point I began to lose stamina while the other just got stronger and faster. It wasn’t long before a bite to my leg had me limping, they turned this time to bit me in the neck, but in the last second. I swooped down and bit theirs, with another howl, this time louder. He looked like a healthy wolf, meaning he had a pack, it won’t be long until his pack came for help. With a panicked thought I bit harder and pushed his body into the tree. Hoping to knock him out. It didn’t, but it did make him dizzy for a second, using it to my momentum I did it again. Still he did not pass out, but I could hear his bones knock back into place. I knew he was healing. 

I knew that once he recovered, I’d never be a match, my wounds where still bleeding while his was already recovering. He looked back at me with a smirk that a wolf could manage. I began to back away while he stood and took a step. With one look in his eyes I could see what he was thinking. 

Runt. 

I took off. This was not a fight I could win without killing, even then my chances were slim. But at some point… I began to think, even if I don’t kill him, his pack will still hurt me, possibly even kill me. I injured him. I attacked him. But he was practically all better now. 

I had to get back to my territory and pray that he does not follow me. But he did. 

His snares could be heard alongside his howling as he followed me. He was calling his pack again. And this time they howled back. 

Panic filled me because it sounded close, so close that I was so scared I could feel my eyes tear up a little. I was going to die today; I was going to die because I was a coward. I couldn’t kill the dirt grey wolf when I had the chance, I could not face my mate, and pushed him away. My dogs, oh god my dogs, at least I thought them to hunt. They’ll… they’ll figure it out. Tears began to fill my eyes at the thought of me leaving them, after all, we only had each other. They weren’t my pets, they were my companions, my children, my friends, my family and I was there’s. 

As tears began to fall I busted though a large clearing, a meadow. It wasn’t long to see the other wolves from the other side burst in as well, with a whine I ran right. Home turf was right around the corner, maybe, just maybe I could make it. But the growls were so close I knew somewhere inside, I wasn’t going to make it.  
Trying to make sharp turns and zig zag, they almost got me a couple times, being small enough I was able to escape some of their snapping jaws. They slowed down, for the fainted moment I thought they gave up, but then I gave a loud pain filled howl. The dirt grey one got my leg, my injured one, forcing me to hit the floor. I stumbled, hitting the floor hard, by the time I got back up the rest had joined and began to circle me with growls. 

The dirt grey one was relentless, he stood inside the circle as the rest made a barrier of sort. His teeth once again pulled back into a snare, closing and opening his jaw in snaps. Trying to intimate me. Was I? Hell, yes I was. But was I going to submit to this piece of shit? 

I said it before I’ll say it again. 

Fuck no. 

My wounds from the previous fight had began to heal slowly, but my leg was still bleeding. I once again stood myself on three legs, limping closer to the piece of shit I snared back. Bring it fucker. 

He clearly understood and lunged at me, not even aiming for my throat, he was aiming for my leg, my injured one. He wanted to play with me. His loss.  
While he was aiming for my leg I went straight for his neck and this time I didn’t miss. 

I clenched it hard, I began to shake my head, threatening him, telling him, I’m going to rip your fucking neck off. 

But he was a completely healed wolf, once again he pushed me down with his body weight and snapped his jaws toward me again. The wolves surrounding us barking, scratching the forest floor, encouraging with howls. A big fuck you to me. 

He didn’t attack me, instead he back away and started pacing around me again. Beckoning me, it was getting harder and harder to stand up. But with shaking limbs I did so again, I growled, once again making myself look bigger than I already was, but everyone here knew. I was losing, I was desperate, I.. I lost. There was no way, a runt with slow healing abilities could keep but with a healthy werewolf.

I snared; I was going to kill him. 

I’m dead either way. 

And even if I don’t kill him. 

I’ll scar him. 

Make him remember.

That a runt, gave his fucking scar. 

Imma make his fucking day. 

With a loud snare I attacked. I accepted death. Fuck the pain, I’m going to make this bitch remember me. 

This time rather than going straight for him I went around him and bit his tail. 

Imma make him mad. 

He did. Turning around I once again went around him and hit his leg. Then his ribs before running around. This time he didn’t want to play anymore, he wanted to attack me straight forwardly. Perfect. The moment he did is the moment I clamped my jaw around his face. I held him by the top of his mouth, he was moving so much it was hard to keep him head locked. 

Runts don’t have venom, false. We do, it’s not as potent to kill or change humans as normal werewolves, but it was enough to mark, or in this case. Scar. I made sure to go deep, deeper than before, deeper than even bite marks, I was angry. I’m not holding back. I ignored his whimpers and I pushed deeper. But again, he used his trump card, his body against mine and he did get what he wanted. I was on the floor but so was he, he almost slipped out, so I changed my positioning, my bottom jaw line was in his while the top of my jaw was wrapped around his face. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what I was trying to. But the new headlock was very dangerous. It was right next to my neck. 

With my teeth being in so deep I did what I needed to do last. Pull real fucking hard. I did. He had deep gashes in his face now, even if he healed. With how deep my teeth were alongside my venom being in it, he’d have a scar. But I was feeling bloodthirsty. While he was howling and whimpering, I went in again, this time the opposite side. I went in and pulled again, tearing the old one again and creating another one. 

He lunged at me again, he caught me by the neck. His jaws clamped tightly on my neck, and I knew, there was no way I was getting out, he knew too. I closed my eyes before snapping them open, his head was right next to mine. I bit into the jagged lines again making sure to piss him off again, hopefully he’d make it fast. And with a snare he dragged his teeth deeper, getting closer to my bone. This was it. 

There was a loud snare in the air before the dirt gray wolf was pushed off of me. Thankfully it surprised him or else that would have ripped my neck right off, but I didn’t have time to feel relief. I couldn’t move, looking over it was a golden wolf, breathing in I knew it was Sabo. Only because my instincts screamed mate, my wolf already felt calm. Watching the 2 wolves snare at each other baring their fangs I let myself heal, there was too much but I was hoping it’ll heal enough to get myself home, that is if I survived this. 

Before anyone could stop them, they began to sink teeth in one another. Somewhere I could hear more wolves heading our way. Shit, I’m gonna get trapped so bad there is no way they’d let me go. Before I knew it, Sabo had him in jaw lock, teeth deep right under his jaw, his body weight pushing against the dirt gray one’s. Sabo was bigger, there was no way for the other to push him way, or even get away. This was it. 

The grey wolf went still, even as Sabo clearly tightened his jaws, he still didn’t move giving off whimpers. 

He submitted. 

A loud growl emulated the forest, making everyone’s hairs stand up. The alpha was here. Oh god. 

With heavy thumps I could hear him coming closer, I was so still, I was trying to force myself to move, anything. God dammit I was such a damsel.

With anticipating steps, he was right by my body. Looking back from the corer of my eyes I could see he was large. He towered over all else, he lowered his head to sniff me looking over my body. Seeing how small I was he knew exactly who he was dealing with. A runt. All this trouble was caused by a runt. Another wolf came into view, it was a white one as well, not as white as the alpha but just as strong looking. He was significantly smaller, but he was still bigger than more than half of the wolves in the area. The alpha lowered its head toward my bite mark on my neck and I gave off a loud growl.

He gave a puff as his body began to shake, he was laughing at me. Tears began to fill my eyes as I snared back in response. Inhaling my eyes snapped back to the other white wolf. Mate. 

He knew as well, as he began to get closer. Hell no. 

Growling I snapped my jaws, he looked hurt, taking a step back before lowering himself on the ground. It was a non-threating move, but I didn’t want to relent. While I was distracted the alpha used it to lick my wound on my neck which confused me to no end. Looking him in the eye I could see amusement, something about him made me feel safe. His large body covered mine only a portion but since mine was so small he had it fully covered. He began to walk away toward Sabo and the dirt grey wolf, leaving me alone with the white wolf who inched it’s way closer while I was distracted and the rest of the surrounding wolves. 

With a loud bark the majority of the wolves left the area except the alpha, white wolf, a brown wolf, Sabo, and the dirt gray wolf. Is it an execution I could not help but wonder? 

Sabo finally let go of the other wolf’s neck leaving him with the alpha before coming in my direction seeing this I picked myself up, having some time to myself have me a small chance to heal, but my vision was blurred, I knew I won’t last long, my limbs were shaking from blood loss. The white wolf stood as well, attempting to come toward me as I growled again. 

Get away from me.

Sabo began to come toward me as well pulling my teeth back I bared my teeth fully. Growling lowly as the two stood side by side, staring at me with whimpers. Both trying to inch closer but stopping when I’d snap my jaws at them. I knew what was going to happen, they were going to force me into their territory. It didn’t matter if I had a mate or two, I attacked and refused to submit to one of there pack members, my heart was crashing in my ribs. 

With a loud puff the alpha walked toward me ignoring my snares and barks he stood in front of me. He began to bring his face closer to mine and I tried to bite him. Rather than looking upset for my defiance he looked amused he tried again this time expecting my snapping jaws. He went under once again to lick my wounds under my neck. Getting annoyed I stepped back, and he took another step keeping eye contact with me as he circled me, making sure to rub his scent on me. After a single circle he stepped back, not knowing what to do I stepped away. 

Nothing 

I took another step 

Still no motion.

I turned and ran toward my territory; I still didn’t hear anything. Looking behind me, I saw that everyone was just there, watching me run away. Not doing anything.

They let me go.


	5. Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR ANY CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF MY OWN.

Running back into my turf was only supposed to be a less than 5-minute run. But with my open wounds holding me back and slowing me down it turned out to be almost over 12 minutes ‘run’ to the house. My body shaking barely holding myself up I somehow got to the door. 

Shifting was a bitch, I already had broken bones and the shifting of my bones that recreated themselves into my human form was tortuous as I let out loud whines until they became hoarse screams of pain and breathless grasps. Reaching my arm up I pushed open the door after fiddling with it, it finally opened and I dragged myself in.

The whining of Jack and Zeus as they helplessly sniffed me pacing around me not knowing what to do gave me a sense of comfort. Finally, in the safety of my home I closed the door with my foot the adrenaline I was feeling began to disappear. I began to feel a false sense of safety that I know would not last. 

They let me go but they knew where I lived. It won’t be long until one of them come knocking. Thinking that my mates eyes flashed in front of my eyes. The way they looked at me helplessly wanting to come closer to help, while I growled and pushed them away. 

Letting out sobs I could not contain made me realize how much I really wish they did come, and I didn’t push them back. I really fucking wish I could be with them. Feeling the familiar bolt creeping up from my feet and slowly making my way to my heart served as a constant reminder as why I could not. A runt is not just weak, it’s also a sick wolf on borrowed time. There is no fucking way I’d get my Disney ‘happily ever after’.

My sobs turned into wild gasps and I started to panic, I couldn’t breathe. Every breath I took hurt. At some point I felt like I was not breathing making me panic more so. Before I knew it, black spots entered my vision and all I saw was the worried faces of my pups pushing their faces into mine before it went completely black. 

\--

Waking up was not pleasant, it was always a pain to get up especially after a moon but this time. There was no moon. There was knocking. And an annoying voice.   
“HELLLLOOOO!!!” Barks and growling echoed in my head creating an endless sharp pounding in my head. Squeezing my eyes, I slowly rolled over to my hands and pushed myself upright until I was finally standing. Taking a step, I felt the blood rush to my head causing me to go crashing into the couch. Hearing bangs from the small table by the couch crash into the floor caused a bit of silence from the other side of the door. 

Growling to myself I stood again and slowly I walked my naked ass to the restroom and put on a robe. Using the walls for support I made my way to the door again where the racket started once more. Constant rings of the doorbell made me growl to myself become more and more annoyed and at some point, angry. As I finally made my way to the door, I took a deep breathe and opened the door ready to give the person a piece of my mind. 

“Hi! My name is Thatch!” The annoying pompadour head guys said smiling, standing next to him was a woman and the blond man my mate from the smell of it causing my heart to drop to my stomach, I felt the blood drain away from my face. The Thatch guy pulled out his hand to shake causing me further panic.

“Nice to me-” I slammed the door on his face. Oh God… I did not just do that. 

I felt like crying. If it wasn’t for the shock of my mate appearing my body would be a mess right now. 

*Knock Knock*

“Hello! Who’s there? Friends! Friends what? Friends here to help!” Thatch said laughing before I heard a loud echoing slap. 

“Don’t be stupid Thatch.” Whispered a feminine voice. 

“What? I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Thatch whispered back.

“You are not helping!” 

“You don’t know that!” 

Closing my eyes at their banter I took deep breathes before speaking up. 

“W-What do you want?” My voice broke a little, but I kept going. I needed them to leave, I still had a lot of healing to do. 

“You need a doctor.” Said the feminine voice. 

“No I don’t, I just need sleep and food. Please leave me alone. I was only defending myself.” 

“Sweetheart, we kind of figured we’ll ask for the whole story later, may we come inside please.”

“Is that a threat?” I replied without thinking, my defenses were up. Everyone took a deep breath including me. That question was a question of defiance, a threat, a challenge even. There was a moment of silence as I started to get scared, there was no way I could take on a lone wolf let alone 3 of them.

“No it’s not, but we’ll stay out here all day… Until you’re ready to come out and talk.” 

“What if I am not ready to come out? Ever?”

“Then I’ll wait here as long as I need to until you’re ready.” A cool voice broke in, sending shivers down my soul. 

“Why can’t you just go away?” I asked him desperately, feeling my lips quiver. 

“Because you are mine and Sabo’s and we are yours. You’re our mate, who’s conflicted, in pain both emotionally and physically.”

“You don’t know that! You don’t know anything!” I spit back spitefully. 

“Then help me help you.” His voice cool, calming, making everything feel alright. A false symphony. 

“I’m already helping myself! I don’t need an outsider!” 

“Please, I’d like to try.” His voice sounded closer, I could almost hear it next to me. As though he’s body heat was transferring over from the wooden barrier.   
Shaking my head as though he could see me, I bit my lip. 

“No, you can’t. No one can help me.” I whispered. Sniffing I pulled myself up from my slouched position over the door. Removing my head from the door I held myself a higher. 

“Leave! I’ll fend for myself.” With that I pushed myself away from the barrier and walked toward the restroom. Soft growls and nips followed me as my pups pressed against in comfort.

“Well… that could have gone better.” Thatch’s voice rang before another slap resounded in the background. 

Turning the shower on I removed the blood-stained robe, looking myself in the mirror I was a mess. My hair was puffed out. There was a deep gash in between my neck and chest. Bruises began to form on my unhealthy bony skin. I looked disgusting. Closing my eyes, I closed myself up some more before opening the shower curtain. Stepping into the scorching hot water I closed my eyes and forced myself and my body to become numb to it. 

Staring at the floor almost hypnotized I watched as the blood water get sucked into the drain until it was practically clear. Washing my body with some soap not even bothering to really do my hair I did a simple wash and turned the water freezing cold. Feeling it sting on my skin as it was really warm from the hot shower. The cold water hurt, but after getting used to it I began to relax. I sank down and put the stopper in the tub. I sat there before finally remember I had a phone, remembering that I probably left it in the room made my mood sully a bit. Hearing soft whines, I laugh remembering that I was never alone. Looking at the blurry pouting faces of my babies I stood and opened the curtain. 

“Well, come on in.” With that they both came tumbling into the bath with me almost being knocked over. Laughs began to leave me at the silliness of the situation. Giving the two a bath while why kept sniffing at me making sure I was okay. With licks to my face and soft nuzzles I knew I for the hundred time it was the right decision to adopt these two. I don’t know where else I’d be without them. 

Pulling them out of the tub grabbing my towel I dried them off as well as I could inside the shower. After I did my best I closed the curtain again and turned the shower on for a quick rinse. Hearing the dogs shake their fur made me smile in comfort as I closed my eyes and completely submerged myself to the water. 

\--

After bandaging myself to the best of my abilities I took a sleeping pill with some strong pain medication I got myself ready for bed. It was starting to look dark and I could feel the tiredness crashing in on me. Walking into the kitchen I pulled out some meat from the fridge and cut off a bit to cook for the dogs and me, I started with searing the meat while it was doing so I pulled out some veggies and got the dog bowls. 

Filling them up with food I look towards the meat. It would take a while for it to completely cook, and to be honest I felt like falling asleep standing up. Taking it off the heat I started to cut into it rather than letting it rest completely. The meat was barley even cooked but looking at the raw read meat made my stomach growl and my mouth salivate. 

I was hungry. 

My wolf was hungry. 

Quickly cutting the dogs portion I set it in their bowls but did not give it to them yet. It was still too hot for them. Looking into my fridge I found myself some left-over rice. And cooked veggies, heating it up on the stove my eyes kept looking at the raw meat. Oh God, I really needed to hunt. Opening the fridge, I saw the meat I didn’t use, all I could think about is biting into it. 

Taking a deep breathe I shook my head and closed the fridge. No don’t give in. Your just starving, weak, and injured. Eat your food that you already have and go to bed. If you’re hungry in the morning, then we’ll eat more. 

Looking over and touching the dogs meat it seemed cool enough so I set it down and they waited. I smiled at that as I grabbed their water bowls and set it down as well. Grabbing my left over food from the microwave and combining my meat as well, I grabbed myself a utensil and slid down the floor. 

“Go on, lets eat.” And so we did. 

They don’t usually wait to eat only on certain days, it was weird, but I fucking loved it either way. Looking at my food I knew what was going to happen. Taking the first bite I could no longer control my actions, I took another than another and another till at this point I was no longer chewing and swallowing. I knew I had no control over my body. I was hungry. 

As I bit into my last bite my eyes drifted to my fridge. 

The meat in the fridge. I had to contain myself. 

But I was so hungry. 

Opening the fridge I looked at the piece from my last hunt before the disaster that had taken place today. Reaching in I removed the covering. Looking at it I slowly brought the flesh to my mouth. With tears leaving my eyes I closed them and took a bite. 

My inner wolf began to howl as I felt great pleasure from finally ripping into the meat, it felt so good. Yet so wrong. I dug my teeth into the flesh and ripped it away from the flesh. Biting into it I felt myself heal a little faster, without realizing I changed into my wolf and I laid on my floor biting into my meat. It felt so good that I forgot everything else. My vision began to fade into nothingness. All I remembered is the scent and sweet flavor to meat from my previous kill. 

I gave in to my inner wolf. 

I gave in to my weakness. 

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
>  Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too. 
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul. 
> 
> Please feed me 
> 
> Nom nom nom nom 
> 
> XD
> 
> Thank You!!!!! <3


	6. Unexpectedly Expected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT MINE 
> 
> P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :) <3

_“You know what happens to a runt right?”_

_“When it lives?”_

_“When it doesn’t die from it’s own pathetic weakness from birth?”_

_“Oh she’s just a pup! She’s doesn’t need to know, at least not so soon?”_

_“Let her come to her own end, it’s more fun that way.”_

_Laughter_

_More laughter_

_“That it, let the runt die.”_

_“Lets kill it, we’ll even call it mercy HAHAHA”_

_“Look at it!” Hands were grabbing me._

_“You’d think it was a bug from how tiny it is.”_

Stop touching me.

_“Lets kick it, it’s no different from a ball.”_

Stop it

_But the kicks never stopped, hands always grabbing me, bringing me closer to leering faces. Their breaths always glazing my face, smiles with dried blood in their teeth._

_“Shame what happens to runts that live.” They’d tell me mockingly._

_“They go mad.”_

_“Destruct themselves.”_

_“Look runt, I’m going to give you a bit of advice.”_

_“Whatever you do.”_

_“Awww don’t be cruel.”_

_Laughter continues._

_“Don’t give into your wolf runt.”_

_“The moment you do.”_

_“Is the moment you grow a sickness in you.”_

_“You’ll grow mad!”_

_“Like a beast.”_

_“Yeah…we’ll have to put you down runt.”_

_“Stupid Runt”_

_Laughter._

_I look to see a wolf, our alpha snaring at me, I was small, smaller than usual, a pup. He rose himself before snapping his jaws at me. Growling, snaring, his eyes jagged before launching himself at me._

I woke with a small yell. Feeling tears steam down my face. All I saw was darkness and I strange growling, it felt like the earth was shaking, why was everything shaking. I felt fear in the pit of my stomach as I tried to keep still, I tried to control my breathing, but it was difficult. Closing my eyes and willing myself to be quiet in hopes of the strange growling? Screaming? Voice? Will hopefully leave me alone.

This continued for who knows how long until finally the shaking stopped. And so did the voice, as the shaking began to slowly calm down I began to realize that the earth was not shaking but I was. But that strange voice… was that me?

Slowly I began to move my limbs as I finally sat up. Turning on the lamp besides me I realize I was in bed wrapped in bandages and clothes I did not remember putting on. Looking around and taking a deep breath I realized that I was not alone. Someone was in my house.

Standing up I slowly walked to my door, opening it I walked into the living room where my lights were on. Walking more like limping my way in I saw there was a women sitting at my table my the kitchen.

“Have nightmares often?” Was the first thing she said as she looked up and smiled at me.

“Who are you?” I asked warily.

“I would be the doctor you refused earlier today.”

“I thought you said you won’t come in.”

“Thatch said that not me.” She smiled at me in glee.

“So I am supposed to hear it from each and everyone of you now when I say something?”

“No, just me.” She smiled at me pleasantly.

“Get out.” I said and she began to laugh.

“All in due time, little mate.”

“Last I checked I only had 2 mates.” I spit back.

“You sure you’re not open to one more.” She slides back with a teasing smile, her eyes held mirth.

There was a growl coming from outside of my door that started me.

“Oh hush you, I was only joking.” She said chucking as she turned more pages.

“Now, before I begin my name is Whitey Bay, may I ask yours?”

“May I ask you to leave.” My annoyance quickly growing, spotting my pups sitting by her feet happily wagging their tails as she scratched them. Traitors. Oh look at my strong and brave protectors. Their part wolf, they can hunt, that means they can protect too right? Jerks…

“Awww don’t be sour dearie, I assure you they put up quiet the fuss when I first entered, but they understood I meant you no harm.” She said smiling at she sunk her fingers into their furs, scratching Zeus behind the ear by the neck, his foot thumping.

“Look lady-”

“Bay.” She corrected as she continued to pet the pups. Taking a deep breath I continued.

“Look, I understand your pack wants to know what happened. I was out hunting, and I was a little ways outside of my territory, I hunted a elk and was dragging it into my territory when I heard another wolf. The wolf began to follow me but I did not want any trouble, so I left my prey and started to run back into my territory. He did not leave me alone, instead he kept provoking me and began to follow me into my turf. That being said I did not lead him into it, he still attacked me unprovoked. So, I attacked back in self deference.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“What about the scar on his face? He said you did them on purpose?” She asked in amusement.

“What about the life threatening bites to my neck? I did nothing to him beforehand yet he felt like he had to make a lone runt submit to him?” She nodded back chucking to herself.

“Fair enough.”

“If that’s all you can leave now.” I said stiffly.

“Well, thank you for those answers I did not come here for that little miss.” She said smiling at me referring to Sabo’s nickname, I hardened my glare at her reference.

“Your, ‘I just need food and sleep,’ is no longer helping you.” She said to me staring me in the eye no longer smiling, her tone professional.

“I am fine.” I bit out, feeling myself tense up.

“You are sleep deprived, insomnia.”

“I sleep just fine!”

“Your body is skin and bones, too small.”

“Yeah I’m a runt in case you haven’t forgotten, small is our moto.”

“You’re not eating enough.”

“I eat plenty.”

“Not plenty enough, keep this up you’ll run your body into a stressed state and it’ll shut down.” She said reprimanding me.

“Look lady-”

“Bay.” She said smiling at me sweetly.

I took a deep breath before holding it for a couple of seconds and finally letting out a long dragged out sigh.

“Look, I am doing the best I can. I am a college student, who happens to be a werewolf, renting out a cabin all on her own. I am staying out of trouble, minding my own business, doing the best I can from what I can afford.”

She sat there quietly taking in information.

“And your wolf?” I locked my jaw at the question.

“What about my wolf?”

“How often do you give into your wolf?” She asked, taking down notes.

“I don’t.” I bit out beginning to grow impatient.

She paused, and took off her glasses. She looked at me frowning and what may have been concern.

“But… you did… last night?”

“That was a mishap that won’t happen again.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Watch me!” I hissed out.

“You’ll kill yourself if you keep doing that!”

“No I won’t! Now I have answered all you’re fucking questions. Get. OUT!”

“Wait! This is a serious issue.”

“YOU ARE ON MY TURF LADY, LAST I CHECKED I COULD DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANTED! NOW GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!” I yelled.

“No.” She said relaxing.

“WHAT?!”

“I said no.” She said. Staying seated.

I began to growl loudly giving her a final warning. 

BANG BANG

“Bay! That’s enough excitement!” I heard the annoyingly jolly voice again from the day before.

“But-”

She was cut off by a louder growl, deeper much deeper this time.

She scowled and with a huff she stood up and began to walk past me. She stopped right next to me, before I could react she kissed my cheek and walked toward the door.

“Goodbye little sister! We’ll talk more later dearie!” She laughed as she closed the door.

“And oh hush you!” A growl answered her back.

“You’d think I was trying to kill her or something with that warning growl Marco! Hump!” With that I heard stomping and a shutting of door. I wasn’t long before I heard a car being driven away.

Knock Knock

“Hey! Thatch here!” The jolly man said.

“I’m sorry she came off rude and imposed on you like that! She had only her best intentions, but sometimes she forgets her boundaries.”

I scowled.

“Just stay out of my house! AND GET OUT OF MY TURF!”

“Oh shit! Yes ma’am!” Was the last thing I heard before hasty footsteps left the porch and trailed away from my front yard.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, looking toward my pups they sat there gauging my reactions.

“Come on, let’s go to bed you traitors.”

They whined.

“Oh no! You are traitors! Warming up so easily to strangers that step into this house without permission! Some guard dogs you lot!”

At this point they were howling back and whining at me in complains.

“I do not care! No warming up to strangers!”

They kept whining until they finally gave up with a huff and gingerly followed me into my room, passing living room making sure the doors were locked and lights were off I went to bed. I could have sworn I heard some chuckles though. Must have been my imagination.

My aching body began to catch up with me as I collapsed onto the bed with a thud. I began to feel the sleepiness from my eyes began to close it was still pitch-black outside. The last thing I remember is 2 bodies jumping up into the bed and curling up next to my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
>  Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD
> 
> Thank You!!!!! <3
> 
> P.P.S 
> 
> HOPE YA'LL LIKE MY HOLIDAY GIFT TO YOU ALL! I really hope I made some of your guy's day! I'll do my best to upload another one on either before or after New Years! :) Cheers!


	7. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's character outside of my own. 
> 
> P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Waking up was difficult.

My body hurt. Like it fucking **hurt**.

If it wasn’t for the whines of my pups telling me they needed to go restroom, I probably would never had gotten up. Slowly pulling myself out of the bed I was not able to stand. Grinding my teeth in frustration as I used my arms to pull myself up. Standing finally I began to walk, holding onto the walls I finally made it to the door, opening it Jack and Zeus ran outside, I stepped outside with my blanket wrapped around me. Earlier today I felt just fine, now everything just hurts. Walking to the porch the cool air greeting me felt soothing. Closing my eyes, I walked closer, sitting down slowly dropping with a heavy thud my butt hit the step. I rested my head towards the wall leaning against it, I let out a sigh at the cool feeling against my heated skin, feeling it cool my growing head ach. Suddenly shitting and going for run didn’t sound like a bad idea. I thought to myself as I began to chuckle before wincing raising a and to my chest toward my neck.

Fucking asshole.

“Squard really did a number on you.” A cool voice echoed besides me, started I looked up and I saw the tall blond man, his hair cut in an odd manner his eyes half lidded blue.

_My mate_ , a voice whispered in my head.

I sat there shell-shocked, butterflies flowing into my head my heart began to pound.

Fuck… I think I got a thing for blondes.

He stood there staring down at me with a half-lidded glaze. His whole body seemed relax and easy going alongside his aura. Just knowing he was there made something in me relax, feel calm even.

His mouth began to turn up from the corner of his mouth.

“My name is Marco, nice to meet you little mate.” He said full on smirking now, but it didn’t seem like it was out of over confidence, more like an inside joke.

I chuckled remembering Sabo’s words shaking my head, doing my best not to inhale too much as he drew nearer to me.

“I seriously need to tell you all individually to leave, don’t I?” I said with a sarcastic scoff making sure to look away digging my face into my blanket.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what.” Came my muffled reply.

Next thing I knew a hand grabbed mine and pulled it away from my face. Making me flinch away. He looked hurt that I did so.

“Moving away from me…” He trailed off looking a bit lost.

“Well, I told you to go away.”

“And I told you that I’ll stay out here till you’re ready.” His reply made shivers go down me. Something made me happy in his reply, he stayed. Feeling a little teary I looked away, as I felt the want and guilt crashing into me.

Don’t give in! Don’t! Keep them at a distance, keep them away. Yes, it may hurt them but it’s better than making connections.

“We’ll I’m not.” I snapped channeling my emotions into anger.

And with that, I forced myself to somehow stand up. With shaky limbs I made it back inside. Somehow not falling, somehow a little bit of rest made me feel 10 times weaker. With the dogs in I shut the door and with a secure lock. I went back to bed and fell right asleep the moment my body touched the bed, my heavy eye lids began to descend.

I really should get something for the dogs so they could go in and out freely…

\---

Waking up once again by the whines of my dogs it was getting harder and harder to force myself out of bed. At some point I remember waking to whines, but I thought I literally just took them out, with that thought I went back to sleep. It was in the afternoon when I was awaken again, finally getting up I saw that they pooped in the cabin. I let out a tired sigh as I opened the doors and let them out, seeing limbs in my vision I followed it to see my weird hair cut mate sitting by the door, staring at me. I went back inside getting tools to clean up my dogs’ poop.

“You know I could open the doors for them to go in and out, I won’t come in without permission.”

I began to clean looking unimpressed at him.

After cleaning up I washed my hands thoroughly at least 3 times before touching food. I cooked 3 stakes feeling my stomach growl looking at the raw meat and my mouth began to feel really heavy. Closing my eyes, I shook my head and made quick work of the meat. Alongside the stake I cooked 2 dozen eggs and a whole bag of green beans from Costco and carrots. Dividing that between my dogs, his and my food I called the dogs in. At the smell of food and me telling them to come in they bolted right in, making sure to shower me with love and nips.

After placing their food down, I grabbed mine and his with some ketchup and moved to the door. I slid his plate to him, set the ketchup between the both of us while I stayed inside.

“Thank you.” He said smiling at me gratefully. I sighed as I felt awkward.

Do I leave? Should I close the door and walk away.

_No_ , my wolf howled at me. The need to be with my mate ached in me.

“You don’t have to shut the door you know.” He mentioned looking at me.

I huffed and slid down the door, looking away from him, but I did not miss the small smile he sent me at the action.

As I began to eat, I felt lost, I’ve never felt this way before. I always thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life. That this was it. I was supposed to die alone, in some forest maybe. My dogs would be fine as I would either give them away of introduce them to a new pack. I was supposed to fade away with a beautiful view as my comfort. But that’s not the case, not yet at least. I am not alone I’m being stalked by 2 mates and their pack I doubt they’d leave me alone anytime soon.

As I finished half of my food, I felt full but still… hungry. I wanted _food_. Real food. I wanted to hunt.

With a restless sigh I pushed the left-over food around. I was so hungry, but I still could not finish my food. My body was craving something else. My eyes kept darting to look beyond my mate, I wanted to be in the forest, I want to _hunt_ god dammit.

I wanted to sink my teeth into something. Feel the life seep out the harder I bit. Feel the blood run into my mouth, causes me to salivate more, I wanted to taste fresh warm blood, feel it fill my nostrils.

I was so **_hungry_**.

I wanted food.

At some point I set the progressively disgusting food down.

My stomach began to churn. I began to feel sick just looking at it.

Closing my eyes, I brought my knees toward me and wrapped my arms around it. Head down I began to think of the food I ate last night. I thought it was a dream, it just felt that _good_.

It felt so good eating the raw meet. It felt almost intoxicating. Just thinking about it I felt my mouth salivating, my heart began to beat in my ears, my senses… my senses felt like a drug. I could hear everything and nothing, it felt like a daze, a numbing daze, all I could think of is that succulent flesh. How I wanted more of it. I wanted more so much more.

I felt a drop, and a couple more trail down my mouth.

“Little mate?”

The words seemed to grasp my attention and snapped me out of my haze, my neck snapped up, alert. I forgot he was here.

He looked concerned, high alert even.

“Are you okay?”

I tried to open my mouth, but I forgot to speak, it was strange, it was almost as though I want to… huff? Bark?

Something that was not human in my response.

I took a moment to gather myself, I felt so lost in the moment, looking at myself I was half expecting to see paws and furry legs and strong claws. But instead I saw weak delegate looking arms with little hairs and weak looking nails, not at all on point and strong like my claws.

I opened and closed my mouth, every time I tried to speak, it was like… the _right_ words or better yet sounds where not going to come out. It felt as though I was trying to speak though 2 different language barriers at the same time. But I kept getting suck, lost even.

“Little mate?” He asked, he set his food down and reached a pale hand closer.

A panic floored though me, my heart began to beat harder, I felt scared, ‘ _don’t come near me’_. It was scary, I wanted to cry, I wanted to go away. I wanted to hide. I didn’t want him to touch me, I had to keep him away I cannot seek comfort from him.

I began to scratch. I wanted to tear myself apart. My teeth felt so uncomfortable. They felt like they don’t **belong**. They felt too dull to weak! There was so little of them, so _broken_. They weren’t sharp! They felt weak, dulled! They didn’t fell like my teeth! This isn’t _mine_.

I knew I wanted him to go away, but his presence felt so intoxicated at the same time. I wanted him near, closer and closer than even before, I wanted to feel him near me at all him. I wanted to launch myself against him and hold him tight and never let go, I wanted to sink my teeth in him.

_Mate, mate, mate, mate_. There was a chanting in my head, my wolf began to howl at me. There was this animal instinct. I was not prepared for. I felt myself shaking.

“Stop it! Your hurting yourself!” He began to come closer and I growled.

_GET AWAY_

My vision felt foggy, I wanted to HUNT dammit!

I felt my hairs began to stand up, I wanted to change form. I wanted to change form. I wanted to change form. I wanted to change form. I NEEDED to change form.

These bones felt contrapting. It felt like a cage. I don’t belong in a cage dammit!

LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT

I heard bangs and objects hitting me out of the back my head combined with background whimpers.

I felt another presence approaching.

I began to snare.

DON’T CAGE ME IN

Sniffing the air, the scent smelled familiar. But it still felt like a treat.

But it didn’t, but it did.

I let out a yell? Roar?

I felt this frustration. Grasping my head, I felt so confused.

Fuck I needed to change.

Suddenly I stopped, it was quiet.

I felt tingles fill my body and a calmness fill my battle ground.

Everything began to make sense.

I want to run.

**No**.

I needed to _run_.

I need to _run_.

And with that growls and shredding of clothing filled the air. I felt the hard wood touch my padded feet, all that felt so artificial. With a growl I launched myself outside. Running past the arms that tried to reach for me, they looked like wires, _cages_. I thought with a snare. Running down steps and _finally_. Finally feeling the dirt touch me felt like a blessing, feeling the wind speed past as the scent of the forest felt freeing.

I felt intoxicating free.

I loved it.

I loved the thumping of my paws against the forest floor, the small grasping of my paws feeling the dirt sink into every open inch, making its way into even nook and cranny it can find. Feeling the warmth of my radiant fur as the little wisps of air began to flow through it, every single strand of hair there was air dancing through it like it was in its own forest. Until it finally touches skin. It felt exhilarating.

The cold breath coming into my mouth and exiting with heavy hot pants. I could not get enough of it. 

Everything felt so enhanced, it was beautiful.

Throwing my head back I began to howl.

I was free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for myself. But I'd also like to share. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
> Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.
> 
> Your comments feed my starving fanfic writing soul.
> 
> Please feed me
> 
> Nom nom nom nom
> 
> XD
> 
> Hi everyone! I hope everyone has an awesome New Years Eve maybe a New Year already for someone! Anyways I really really hope you guys liked this chapter I literally wrote it about and hour to 2 hours ago, so it's fresh! :D 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the encouraging comments they really help me write! I love them so much they give me such confidence, it helps me understand that I'm doing ok and not as terribly as I think therefore I should keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you so so much I really hope you liked this plot twist ish? lmk if you guys like it? :D


	8. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece nor any of it's character outside of my own. 
> 
> P.S. Hey guys! Surprise Update! I had to it was Ace's birthday! :) Btw I added him in the chapter can you guess who he is? 
> 
> Happy January 1st 2021

Running was exhilarating, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it. Coming to a stop I calmed my breathing and began to focus, it was time to hunt.

Taking deep breaths, I began to focus, the wind was turning, there was a mess of scents everywhere. My ears where picking up steps, the forest was wake.

My eyes snapping open, I found my prey.

With that I began to run again. Getting closer I began to slow. Keeping my body close to the forest floor I stalked the lone elk. Creeping up closer and without stepping on any snaps I bolted. The elk looked up as I began to pounce but it was too late. I had already closed it on it and sunk my teeth into its neck. Killing it swiftly I felt its bone crack from my jaws alone. Feeling the snap felt satisfying. Hearing it made my stomach growl as I finally let go and began to dig in.

Sinking teeth into warm flesh drew felt amazing. Ripping apart the skin driving right into the flesh was so good. I don’t know how long I stay there but at some point, I was more than half done with the elk. I ate so much in my hungry state I forgot when to stop. Sensing nothing near by I laid near my hunt and finally felt a calmness sweep through me, alongside an exhaustion. I fell asleep.

\--

Waking up was quiet, it was calm, it felt nice. With a large yawn I noticed it was an hour or two before dusk. Sitting myself up I look to my right to my kill, feeling my mouth salivate I walk over and once more began to consume. This time in a less hurried fashion, taking my time I began to eat, I learn another approaching, but I did not do much until they came into view. It was a mountain lion, she starred at me as I nibbled the food in between my front legs. Slowly she began to come forward, I paid no mind as she got closer to my prey. Finishing up my last bite I went for another. She backed away, scared before slowly coming forward again, she was almost close enough for me to touch as I began to nibble again.

Slowly keeping her eyes on me she bit into the flesh and began to eat as well, high alert, not once taking her eyes off me. At some point I began to feel full, with a last bite I slowly began to back away. She stopped eating for a second and I slowly began to back away none of us taking eyes off one another, her not sensing a threat she began to eat as I slowly turned and walked away from my hunt. As I began to walk away, I heard 3 smaller beings stumble into the clearing, glancing over I saw cubs. With a huff I continued on.

I was still on my territory, but I did not feel the need to go home, no in all honestly, I felt tired once again. And so, I found myself a small inhabited cave and began to sleep. I woke up to thundering, it was raining I felt the cold swarm in from the harsh winds filling the small cave. I warm kept me warm as I watched, feeling at peace, hearing every raindrop hit trees, leaves, branches, bushes, grass, soil, and so much more. It began to fog so much like my mind that it made me sleepy once more.

\--

I do not know how long I slept, it felt as a fog. I remember drifting in and out of sleep, restless, at some point I began to wonder if days were sweeping by, as every time I woke up it seemed like a different day? Walking up again this time more awake, I felt hungry if I was in my human form a confusion would have left me, but in my wolf form I did not pounder. I gingerly sat up with a long deep stretch I left my warm spot and began to search for pray.

Walking out I felt no hurry despite the cold air surrounding me, nothing mattered to me as I padded through my forest. Feeling small puddles touch my paws I felt this excitement through me as I purposely made sure to splash every puddle I came across, something in me laughed as I began to play, a tension exiting me. I could not remember the last time I felt this way, felling like a child I began to bounce and skip around, play heavy on my mind. I knew that in my forest no one could approach me, better yet most animals kept away. There were very few that would dare challenge a wolf. I’d howl into the rain feeling the cracking of my voice did not stop me.

At some point I felt my stomach curl almost painfully, I was hungry. With that I stopped my play and once again close my eyes. There were none nearby, must have been hiding in their dens from the rain, but my wolf was not happy, she demanded food. With a small growl I walked forward for maybe an hour or two until I finally heard something. I heard limping, it was injured and I could hear small cries… it was my only food at the moment I had no other option close by and my wolf did not feel patient. Going toward it, I began to run until I was finally at the edge of my territory. It was past it, but not by far.

_Get it_ , a voice whispered. But I felt uneasy going into unknown territory. But I was _hungry_ , very little hunt and come out during the rain. And I needed food _now_.

I began to pace, not sure if I should risk it. Pawing the floor feeling an unease as my stomach churned again, almost making my vision shake from how painful it was. I began to pant, all I could hear is the small cries of possibly a young buck.

An injured animal does not last long, especially in the cold rain with no protection. With shaky form driven by hunger and fear, I took a step outside my territory, and another then another, hearing no near by animals, and the rainfall taking away most of the scents washing it away, I knew this was a high risk. But it sounded so close, I could not help myself as the fog of this hunger filled me. I just wanted the pain to stop, the only way to do that was to hunt. As I went deeper into the forest, following the growing noise and gathering a stronger scent I began to run.

Finally making it, the buck was in a meadow of sorts somewhere in that back of my mind it felt familiar and an unease filled me. But that was quickly swept away as I felt my stomach churn once more, feeling my stomach turn in in-itself, felt almost unbreathable, it hurt. Staying behind the trees I did a quick scout, an impatience filled me as my fear intensified, my limbs began to shake. I wanted nothing more to bolt into that meadow, and somehow, I gave in. I lowered myself to the ground, hoping to conceal myself in the grass as I inched forward.

I could not stop shaking as I slouched through the grass, small shuffles from the grass followed me, hoping the rain would conceal the not so loud noise that rang clear in my ears. I had to stop. I could not concentrate on picking up the noises around me when my heart was pounding so loud in my ears, nor did it help that I could hear only the grass moving against itself.

I tried to move forward once more but my body would not obey, so I laid there. I focused on moving a desired leg and another. My shaking just would not stop, taking another step forward I knew something was off. Pausing I did the best I could to flatten myself against the earth, it wasn’t long before I heard a splash from my right.

Something was here.

With that, I turned and ran through the tall grass. Hearing many thumps and splashing follow me with a small growl’s was already panicking for me. But then, I heard much movement. It was _everywhere_. From the meadow to the forest floor, I was surrounded.

Running as fast as I could toward my territory, I began to see wolves, werewolves on each side, trying to herd me away from it. One came bolting toward me and another on its side leaving me the option of turning left. Away from my territory, in my panicked mind I followed before turning a sharp right barely avoiding the jaws of the brown wolf and another after that. Turning once again toward my territory I ran hard but it wasn’t long until I saw a large white wolf coming toward me.

The alpha, with a whine I turned right, the wolves behind me was closer than before. I knew I could not outrun them, but I was surrounded. I had no chance of escape. Feeling a wolfs breath on my tail I knew it wasn’t long until I was caught. I began to zig zag through the trees, making sharp turns and jumping on small lower branches only to jump off in different. It gave me distance, but I could not lose the alpha, he’d stay next to me from a distance, watching me. It brought a strange calmness in me alongside a heightened fear, it wasn’t long until a black came around from the front. Not knowing what to do I stopped and tried to turn right but I heard growls as all around as wolves began to circle me, leave no escape. The alpha began to come toward me, and I began to back away, unable to go far by the barrier.

He looked at me in a calmness before he simply sat down? A confusion filled me as I felt myself double over from my stomach whines filled me as I paced feeling in exhaustion in me. My body felt like a mess. The wolves surrounding the barrier did not growl at me in threats when I got to close instead, they sniffed me. Making me shuffle away, all I wanted to do was hop over but they were so much bigger than me, they may not be growling or threatening. But they were big, bigger than me, stronger than me, I was barely considered a growing pup compared to them. I ran in circles trying to find an exit. Every time I think I found one they’d shuffle closer to another and hide it.

Whines would escape as I felt scared, seeing a small hole I thought I could squeeze through, but more would come out from the forest and close it. If I every got too close some would lower the heads to my significantly smaller one and rub their heads to mine making me stumble back. I’d huff and grunt unknowing what to do. I’d nervously glance to the alpha and he’d huff. After a bit of pacing I’d lay down shaking, pants leave me hard. I don’t know how to react or what to do. Was I going to die here?

Seeing me lay the alpha stood and began to walk toward me as smaller whines filled me. I felt like my mind was trying to explode. He came toward me never once looking away from my wide eyes. Before licking me, he’d lick my nose and my ears before licking my neck. Tears would leave my eyes and I didn’t know what was happening. Anything could happen right now, he could tear into my neck and kill me, rape me, bite off limb by limb, mark me, blind me, cripple me, anything. He settled his body next to mine and laid his head on top of mine, my shaking would not stop as I stared into the surrounding wolves that starred at me in pity.

I just could not stop shaking, I began to bite my own paw, and nibble on it as I felt so restless. The wolves began to give small barks as they anxiously pranced around looking at me as another came forward. It was the black one, he approached slowly, making sure to keep eyes on me as he lowered himself to the ground. He began to paw his way closer making sure to keep his brown eyes locked to mine. It wasn’t long before he was close enough for lick my face as I began to nibble stronger on my paw, feeling bones and constantly slamming my jaws against it repeatedly distracted me. He brought his head closer and pushed his jaw in between my paw and me. Doing the same for my other paw stretching himself out so that he laid under my jaw and over my front legs, I had no choice but to put my head on top of him. I do not know how long we stayed there but my shakes began to leave me as a numbness filled me instead.

I felt shock core through me, I could not move even if I wanted to, I had 2 fully grown wolves on me. None seeing to relent on their hold on me. The day began to dim as the only thing heard is the paddling of rain drops and the warmth of two bodies seeping into me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!.... So... slightly different end note than usual ^-^' 
> 
> IN honor of Ace's birthday I am going to post another fanfic that I had been working on outside of this one, now this one I've already posted but I've worked on that one before this one came along. Its a Marco/Thatch/Ace story! A soulmate AU 
> 
> Posted it! Crusty name but I could not think of anything at the moment.. nor right now... lol insert awkward laughter. 
> 
> It's called Flower of the Phoenix if ya'll are interested to which I hope you guys like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this for myself. I know it's not as good as the rest of the fan fiction out there but there is only one way for me to get better. Continuing to write. So that is what I am going to do, so please excuse all the cliches and grammatical mistakes, I also really hope you guys comment. Commenting really helps fan fiction writers to write more. So please comments your thoughts or favorites scenes! Really anything other than a shit ton of demanding "Update soon!"  
> Only because it's really rude and believe it or not, the demanding is kind of discouraging. This has happened before where I have lost motivation to write because of that in the past. So instead tell me what you liked or what you looked forward to. This encourages me to write and keeps me motivated because believe it or not, I look forward to the story too.


End file.
